Various seating arrangements are known to be used on kayaks and other small pleasure craft. It is desirable that the seat be both comfortable and secured to the watercraft. This invention provides a novel chair which is adapted to be firmly secured to a watercraft while also being adjustable in multiple ways to suit a variety of preferences.